


Morning

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only a few more until I've uploaded all my current 'fic onto here... I'm sorry for the spam? :D</p><p>Feel free to comment here or <a href="http://lenreli.tumblr.com/">my blog</a>~  (◡‿◡✿)</p></blockquote>





	Morning

“You haven’t been listening.”

“Of course I have!” Hide huffed.

”So what was I talking about?”

Hide moved away from him, scratching his cheek, “uhhhhhh…. okay, I wasn’t listening. We’ve been studying ever since we got back! I can only take so much!” Hide draped over him again, nibbling his ear absently. “We should stop.” They did have a dinner break, but it was short, and a quick look at his phone made him cringe at the time.

Staring down at their schoolwork, the words blurred slightly. “Fine,” he let out a startled sound as Hide flopped them down on the bed, curling around him tightly. He sighed into Hide’s chest, “at least let me put our work away.” A _do I have to?_ groan rang out, and he waited patiently until Hide (reluctantly) let him free to put their schoolwork in a his-stack and Hide-stack, moving the small table away from his bed and turning out the light.

As soon as he reached the bed, he was taken into Hide’s arms. Poking and prodding at the blond until they were underneath the covers, he smiled as Hide wordlessly grumbled into his hair, affection bubbling as they snuggled into each other. Eventually, he drifted away to the comforting sound of Hide breathing.

* * *

Waking up before Hide, he carefully got himself out of the other’s grasp, kissing Hide’s forehead before going to kitchen. Yawning, he looked around and found some rice out to heat up, getting out small bowls for him and Hide. He read a book that was on the counter until the rice was ready, delighting in the peaceful morning.

Scooping rice into the bowls, he heard Hide close the bedroom door, arms sneaking around his waist soon after, “you weren’t _there_ ,” was mumbled against his neck. A minute passed as he finished breakfast, turning around in Hide’s arms to greet him with a kiss. “I’ll forgive you because food.”

“Sure,” he smiled indulgently, pulling Hide closer, stopping to look at his clothes. “You’re dressed?” A _very_ attractive yawn in his face made him wrinkle his nose as the blond moved to nuzzle into his neck.

“Committee thing,” Hide nibbled at his throat for a bit, cold hands going under his shirt and making him lose his breath. Tilting his head back, he held onto Hide as the blond lightly pressed him against the counter, mind spinning with pleasure at the attention on his neck. Hide stopped and he let out a whine, opening his eyes to see a satisfied smirk. “It’ll be a long day.”

 _Huh?_ He blinked at Hide in confusion, realizing a few moments later and going red. Letting out an _oh_ , Hide kissed him again, deeper and more thoroughly.  Moaning, his arms moved to Hide’s shoulders, eyes closing as pleasure builded within, kissing back ravenously. Just when he’s considering if this committee thing is a thing Hide could be very late to, Hide parts from him and he lets out a strangled moan. Opening his eyes, he sees Hide’s satisfied-now-bordering-on-smug smirk and then he’s moving _closer_ to get something behind him and he feels like screaming in frustration as Hide takes a bowl of rice and chopsticks to the living room.

Taking a few deep breaths, he hides his red face in his hands, leaning against the counter for support. Hide is particularly affectionate in the morning, and sometimes he gets so much it’s a bit overwhelming, that’s true. But then are times like _this_ , and he’s almost glad that Hide has to go out, because Hide has easily been an infuriating tease on days like this. It usually ends with him pinning the blond somewhere and doing whatever he can until they both come.

Rubbing his face, he gets his own breakfast and joins Hide in the living room, giving his boyfriend an unimpressed look and getting a bright smile in return as he sat down next to him.

He’s through half of his (now cold) rice when Hide gets up to put his bowl near the sink, picking up his bag as he makes for the door. “Don’t miss me too much now,” Hide purred, blowing a kiss and winking at him before leaving the apartment. The door opened again slightly, Hide’s head poking in, “oh, and I’m gonna be annoying you all afternoon probably, so…” With this, he was now alone.

Finishing off his rice, he stretched and put the bowl in the sink. Sighing, he went to his room just as his phone lit up with a message. Grabbing it, he was unsurprised to see that it was from Hide.

_miss u alrdy!!! <3 <3 <3_

Twitching, he glared down at the message. Hide sure seems determined to push his buttons today. And it’s not even 8! His phone chimed with another message.

_afternoon isgoing to be some review thing and it’s gonna be as boring af :(_

_save me oh strong Kaneki Ken!!!_

Rolling his eyes, he smiled as he picked out a book to read, phone still chiming with messages as he curled up on his bed. Randomly, his mind flashed to to being teased at the kitchen counter, and he bit his lip in thought. Opening his book, he stared at the title blankly, an idea forming.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Only a few more until I've uploaded all my current 'fic onto here... I'm sorry for the spam? :D
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/)~ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
